Arm slings are routinely used by a large segment of the population for supporting arms in a comfortable, generally horizontal position next to the person's chest during healing following injuries, surgery or due to other causes.
Such arm slings are typically worn for a relatively short period of time, normally ranging from a few days to a few weeks. Although arm slings can be reused, that is typically not the case because the person using the sling rarely has a use for it again later on.
Slings currently available are primarily constructed of a rigid fabric, such as canvas, which forms a pouch into which the arm can be placed and which has variously configured straps for placement over the wearer's shoulder to support the pouch, and the arm resting therein closely adjacent to the wearer's chest.
It has been recognized that prior art arm slings of this type have drawbacks. Canvas is relatively stiff and rough and, therefore, engages and applies pressure against high points and surfaces on the arm. Such pressure can cause discomfort or outright pain, particularly if the high points are in the vicinity of wounds or injuries along the arm. More specifically, all arm slings made of inflexible fabric create pressure points at the elbow and wrist. An inflexible arm pouch and back strap can result in uncomfortable to severe neck pain at the point where the strap crosses the neck muscle bearing the full weight of the arm.
To overcome this difficulty, the inventor has in the past devised and marketed arm slings which have arm-supporting pouches made of a soft, stretchable material, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,770,044. The softness of the material better distributes pressure points over larger surface areas of the arm, thereby reducing potential discomfort or pain. Moreover, such slings were given a length slightly less than the length of the patient's arm so that they had to be stretched over the arm. This helps avoid the formation of folds or unevenness in the pouch, thereby contributing to alleviating uncomfortable or painful pressure points or areas.
Slings made in accordance with this patent are comfortable, practical and highly attractive. However, they are relatively expensive to produce. As a result, the use of such slings is limited to persons willing and able to afford them. Due to the relatively high price, the slings are not widely used by persons requiring only a short-term arm support, or by cost-conscious institutions, emergency rooms and the like, because insurance companies will typically limit reimbursements for arm slings to the cost of the lowest priced slings available on the market, mainly the earlier discussed, widely used slings made out of canvas and canvas-like materials.
There is therefore a current need for an arm sling which provides the benefits of the sling disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,770,044 but which can be produced at a cost so that it is cost-competitive with the low-priced arm slings in the market, namely arm slings made out of the canvas and canvas-like materials.